


The Things We Dig Up

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Things We Bury, Rough Sex, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens after the door closes on the SUV in <i>The Things We Bury</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Dig Up

Bobbi climbed into the SUV and had her jeans off within seconds. She grabbed at Hunter’s pants, yanking them hard and climbing into his lap. She kissed him hard as she got his pants open, moving up long enough for him to push them down to his knees. From there he was just going to have to shimmy out. “Bobbi, I…” She kissed him again, cutting him off. Bobbi got like this, hard and aggressive as hell. Hunter loved it because Bobbi was the kind of woman who needed to be tossed around during sex. If one of them didn’t come up with a bruise, they hadn’t done it right in Bobbi’s mind. She reached between them, rubbing her palm over his cock. When had she gotten his boxers off? Hunter was perpetually in awe of the way she moved and watched her pull her bra off in the low light of the SUV’s back seat. 

Bobbi’s breasts were a thing of beauty, high, tight mouthfuls that Hunter could never resist. He buried his face between her breasts as Bobbi stroked him hard. This was going to have to be quick, but Hunter wasn’t going to let her go into this cold. He grabbed her by the wrists and shoved her down on the far seat, pushing her legs apart roughly. Getting the drift, Bobbi reached down to shove her panties off. Knowing exactly what Bobbi’s sex looked like helped him see more than would normally be possible in this light. He knew that Bobbi’s folds were bubblegum pink and so smooth you could always see the glisten of her wetness on them. 

He reached down as he came over to cover her with his body. She was starting to get slick and Hunter growled the moment he felt it. “I’m going to make you beg.” Hunter promised it with the utmost conviction as his fingers started to rub her clit. Bobbi’s sex was smooth and bare, something she’d favored even before it was the trend. Hunter loved the soft feeling of her against his face and moved down her body to dive in face first. Bobbi immediately grabbed the back of his head and pushed him in harder, grinding against Hunter’s face. She’d put one foot up on the back of the front passenger seat, but the other was wrapped around Hunter’s back, her heel pressing into his ass. 

Bobbi’s body had always been pretty straightforward. She didn’t play games in bed, she fucked like a demon and had no apologies or guilt for it. Hunter had always loved that about her. She was totally free with her sexuality and it had always bene something he admired and hated about Bobbi. It chewed at his jealousy and he hated knowing that she’d been with other people while they were married even if it was for work. Right now he tried to focus on the task at hand. And speaking of hands, his came up between her legs, two fingers pushing into Bobbi all at once. It was an aggressive move meant to get her to gasp and it did just that. Bobbi’s hand gripped his hair hard and she squeezed around his fingers with all her might. “I’d almost forgotten how fucking tight you get.” He could feel the moisture from Bobbi’s body all over his cheeks and chin, but Hunter had no desire to clean it up since he planned to dive right back in. 

Hunter used every bit of himself to get Bobbi soaking wet. He started with licking, outlining her folds and pushing into her along with his two fingers. She squirmed for him then, but it was when his lips wrapped around her clit that Bobbi really got herself going. She gripped at his hair and rolled her hips against his face in a slow circle. Hunter looked up, watching Bobbi rub her breasts, squeezing them then using her palm over the nipple. Lance turned his fingers so he could pull down, opening the tendons that Bobbi kept brilliantly tight. There wasn’t a part of Bobbi’s body that wasn’t in perfect condition. Hunter remembered days they’d spent in bed early on so he could get to know every inch of her perfect legs or the way her breasts felt in his mouth. Today would have to be hurried, but Hunter wanted another long day in bed with every part of Bobbi on display. 

“Enough, just fuck me already.” She grabbed his hair and drug him up her body. Hunter didn’t remove his fingers, in fact he started using them to fuck her in earnest, his thumb roughly rubbing around her clit. She moaned loudly, hand hitting the roof of the SUV so she could get a little leverage. “Hunter… Jesus….”

“I really don’t think that was you begging, Bob.” She bit his shoulder roughly and Hunter pushed his fingers in hard, knuckles on either side of her entrance pushing in hard to open her. “You can do better than that.” He rocked her body with the strength of his thrusts, Bobbi’s body making obscene noises around his fingers. 

“F… fuck you.” 

“Not so effective when you stutter, love.” Bobbi’s body was grabbing at his fingers and he could feel the way her insides trembled. God that was hot. He wanted nothing more than to plunge into her, but Bobbi wasn’t going to get the better of him in this. “Now ask nicely, don’t demand.” Hunter was relentless, but never let her go over the edge. He’d fuck her hard with his fingers, thumb working around her clit, but when he felt her starting to get close to the edge, Hunter would still and kiss between her breasts until Bobbi caught her breath gain. “Be a good girl.” 

“Don’t make me kick you in the face, Hunter.” She could, would, and had done that to him, so Hunter laid off just a little. “Now… pretty please with sugar on top would you stick your dick in me?” 

“That’s all I needed, love.” It took a few strokes as he leaned down to lap at Bobbi’s body, getting himself nice and hard before he pushed into her. She wasn’t the _slow and sweet_ type of girl. No, his Bobbi needed to feel it the next day. Hunter gave that to her, catching her cry in a hard kiss. He gave her a minute to catch her breath, giving her a slow grind as his mouth went to her breasts. She whimpered his name, her legs bracing herself for his movements. He had her folded up and watched in total fascination as he started to thrust. Bobbi’s breasts had that liquid quality that meant they rolled with his thrusts. 

“Hunter,” her hands grabbed at his ass, pushing him to move harder and faster than he really wanted to go just yet. He’d told her a time or two that she had made him feel like a living sex toy. Bobbi had just smiled and pushed him on his back before riding him for bear. “Harder.” She was bossy and Hunter was concerned with shutting her up. It was a damn good thing that they’d picked a secluded place, because Hunter started thrust hard enough to pull guttural sounds from his ex-wife. He caught her hands over her head, lacing their fingers together and holding her hands above her head. His Bobbi did like to be tied down sometimes. Hunter thought fondly to a leather couch, some rope, and a big vibrator. Bobbi had cum for him until she passed out that night. 

Right now he depended on her legs to keep them together while he focused on his thrusts. Bobbi’s hips pushed down and then she really started making some noise. He went for it, bouncing the SUV enough that anyone looking would know exactly what was going on. He fucked her until they’d both cum, then past until he got too soft and she got too sensitive. He flopped over onto the seat next to her, panting hard. Bobbi waited only a minute before she started getting dressed again. “I’ll go out first. Two knocks if anyone’s out there, one if it’s clear. Wait a full minute then come out.” Just like usual, Hunter didn’t have a chance to acknowledge or even to speak. She kissed him hard then hopped out of the SUV, knocking once and then disappearing into the dark. That was the story of them, though, wasn’t it? She left him dirty and vulnerable as she walked off into the dark.


End file.
